


A shocking reveal

by Ale_Leo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette know each others identity, Cliffhangers, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship Adrianette but not in this one, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm italian so i suck at english, M/M, Major Character Injury, My First Fanfic, Reveal, What the fuck i'm tagging?!, be gentle with my sorry ass, fic reveal, minor adrien agreste/nino lahiffe, sorry but not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_Leo/pseuds/Ale_Leo
Summary: Marinette and Alya are dating, but Alya doesn't know that her girlfriend is her favorite superheroine, but when a new Akuma appears, will the two of them be alright?





	A shocking reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm new at this fanfiction game! I'm writing a book in my native language (which is Italian), and I wanted to try something new. Be gentle, is my first work, I hope you enjoy this!

It started as a completely normal day, Marinette and Alya were going to Marinette's house to eat, and they were amiably conversating while a scream surprised them, making them stop. The sound made the two of them look at each other worriedly and when Alya said that she wanted to see what was happening Marinette's heart skipped a beat.  
“Alya it's too dangerous! What if it's an Akuma? Let's hide and wait until Ladybug and Chat Noir take care of this.”

But the reporter was having none of it, and her girlfriend knew it.  
“Marinette you know that I have a blog to run, go to your house and hide there, after the battle it's ended I'll come too.”  
“No, I...”  
More screaming interrupted her and Marinette knew she was running out of time. When she faced Alya again, the brunette suddenly cupped her cheek and kissed her.  
“Don't worry babe I'll be fine. I've filmed them so much that I've become a pro at hiding, so don't worry. Ladybug will protect me if something happens, she always does.”

Marinette reluctantly let her go, but not after another long kiss.  
“Be safe, or you'll wish to be dating an Akuma after I've finished with you.”  
Alya chuckled and ran after the screaming, making the bluenette heart fall in her chest. Marinette hated when her girlfriend ran off like that, but she was always unable to stop her. Tikki appeared from he purse and nudged her hand.  
“She'll be fine, Ladybug is gonna look after her.” she said with a wink.  
Marinette smiled at her Kwami and searched for a place to transform.

“Tikki spots on!”  
A pink light engulfed Marinette, and soon Ladybug stood in her place, ready to take care of the situation. The heroine grabbed her yo-yo and with a quick throw soared into the sky, searching for the source of the screaming, and soon found Chat Noir fighting with an akumatized civilian. The Akuma was wearing an odd blue vest, similar to an electrician suit, welding glasses, and rubber gloves, and with the help of two batons was throwing lightning balls at the cat hero, who was having a really hard time dodging them.  
“I'm Electro, and I'm here to take your Miraculous Chat Noir!” he yelled.  
Ladybug landed near her partner and quickly sought for a place in which the Akuma could be, founding a broken necklace hanging from one of his vest pockets.

“It's shocking see you here My Lady.” said Chat once he saw her.  
The red and black hero groaned, making him smile.  
“What's the plan?”  
“i'm going to distract it, prepare your cataclysm and grab the necklace when an opportunity arises.”  
Ladybug jumped at Electro, trying to hit him with her yo-yo, but the man deflected the weapon with one of his, hitting her with the other baton. The red heroine cried in pain a Chat hit Electro with his club, making him moves back.  
“Bugaboo are you alright?!” he asked worriedly.  
The bluenette nodded wearily, obviously hurt by the attack.  
“Yes, Chat I'm fine. Try not to be hit by one of his attacks they stung like bitch. Change of plan, we'll distract him together and then, when you find an opening, you launch you cataclysm ok?” 

The cat hero nodded, and the two of them started attacking him while trying to dodge the charged orbs. The battle soon reached its peak and Ladybug yelled her partner name, and as soon as she did he cried the name of his special move, but Electro hit him before he could collect it, dispelling his attack.Ladybug watched her partner screaming and trashing and when he crumpled on the ground, she quickly grabbed him and tried to move away, but a lighting ball blocked her escape.  
“Where do you think are going little bug?” he mock-asked her.  
Chat ring beeped for the first time, warning that his time has a hero would soon end. Scanning the area, Ladybug found a bus lying upside-down and decided to hide him there until he recovered. 

“That's a good idea little bug, why don't you try it while I continuously hit you with my orbs?”  
Ladybug clenched her jaw in frustration and started running after the bus but was soon hit by one of Electro's attacks, that sent her and Chat flying. Marinette tried to stand but she was exhausted. They had never fought an Akuma so powerful and she and Adrien were at their limits.The blond was trying to getting up but his wounded body wouldn't let him.  
“Chaton we have to leave, he is too powerful!”  
Chat stubbornly shook his head.  
“We can't do that! We can't leave him be! He would destroy the city searching for us!”

“We can't fight like this! You only have another four minutes left, and we are both too injured to continue this fight!”  
As if on cue, Chat ring beeped another time. The two hero shakingly stood, and Chat jumped another time at Electro making Ladybug screaming his name worriedly.  
“We can do this! Launch your lucky charm and end this fight!”

Holding a scream of frustration at her partner, Ladybug called for her power, obtaining a smoking bomb.  
Before she could launch it Chat was hit another time, but before his body could touch the ground, she thrust her yo-yo and caught him. Without thinking, she lanced her and tried to escape but another orb hit her, draining her last bit of energy, and making the two of them fall to the ground. Her lucky charm rolled a few meters away and the last thing she felt was Electro's baton on her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a thing!


End file.
